Encounter with the King
by heroflow1000
Summary: After the defeat of Zeref and Acnologia, Fairy Tail go to Tenrou Island to visit Mavis's grave. Only to encounter of creature beyond their wildest imaginations.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok guys, this is my first fanfic ever so please don't hold it against me if I don't do a good job on this first story. I've decided to do a Godzilla and Fairy Tail crossover.**

Chapter 1: The Egg and the Monster

It's been 3 months since the defeat of the Alvarez Empire and the Dragon King Acnologia. Sadly, the first Master of Fairy Tail Mavis had died during the war. So, members of Team Natsu, Shadow Gear, Thunder God Tribe, and the current Master of Fairy Tail Makarov were currently on the shores of Tenrou Island to visit Mavis's grave. However, when they arrive they find that the forest had been completely destroyed.

Makarov: "What happened here? It looks like a hurricane came in."

Lucy: "I don't know but, look at these giant footprints."

Everyone examined the footprints and began to feel nervous. As the footprints were massive.

Gray: "Whatever made these footprints, it was bigger than Acnologia."

Wendy: "Hey guys look what I found."

Wendy was carrying an egg in her hands. The egg had a unique design unlike any the wizards had seen before.

Laxus: "What kind of egg is that?"

Natsu: "Maybe it's another Exceed egg. Happy, Carla, Lily, get ready to have another flying cat in the group."

Gajeel: "Get real Salamander."

All of a sudden, the ground began to shake. The wizards went to the shoreline to see a massive object approaching from the water. As it got closer, the wizards began to feel scared. They began to see something in the water, giant spikes that had scales. Finally, the creature made it to the shoreline and rose from the water. It was none other than the King of Monsters himself. As he rose from the water, the members of Fairy Tail looked at the creature with fear and awe. For this monster was bigger than anything they had seen before.

Levy: "What is that thing?"

Makarov: "My guess is that's the beast that destroyed this forest."

Lucy: "Guys, I think we should run now."

Erza: "Everybody make a break back to the ship and hurry."

Wendy: "I'll keep the egg safe."

Godzilla let out a massive roar that could be heard from miles.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright guys, here it is. Chapter 2 and I hope ya'll like it.**

Chapter 2: The fight to escape

The Fairy Tail wizards were running through the ruined forest from the giant monster. Wendy was holding the egg very close, trying to keep it safe.

Lucy: "I don't think we can outrun this thing guys."

Erza: "Me, Laxus, Natsu, and Gray, will draw it's attention while you all get to the ship."

As everyone continued running, Erza, Laxus, Natsu, and Gray engaged the monster in a battle. Godzilla looked down at the four young adults ready for what they might throw at him.

Natsu managed to jump to Godzilla's stomach and punched it.

Natsu: "**Fire Dragon Iron Fist**. How'd ya like that you overgrown iguana?"

However, it had no effect on Godzilla whatsoever. The spot where Natsu punched it didn't even have a scratch. Erza then equipped into her **Heaven's Wheel Armor **and flew to the top of Godzilla's head. She then summoned countless swords to attack Godzilla's skull.

Erza: "Take this, **Rain Down** **Heaven Sword Hellfire. **Much to Erza's surprise, the swords broke on impact with Godzilla's skull. Having no effect on the Titan whatsoever.

Laxus then got behind Godzilla and aimed for his back. Laxus entered his **Dragon Slayer **mode and began to charge up his electrical attack.

Laxus: "**Lightning Dragon Roar**. I'm sure that must have done something."

Laxus thought he got him. When the smoke cleared though, it is revealed that Godzilla blocked Laxus's attack with his massive tail. He then used his tail to sent Laxus flying across the island. Makarov managed to catch his grandson with his giant hand.

Gray took his turn and decided to aim for one of Godzilla's legs. His face began to cover up with black markings as he entered his **Demon Slayer **mode.

Gray then created a bow and arrow made of purple ice and shot it.

Gray: "**Ice Demon Zero Destruction** **Bow**. That had to have done something."

Much to his horror, Godzilla's leg was completely fine. Gray noticed that the wound he inflicted had actually regenerated.

Gray: "This thing has regenerative powers. That's why none of our attacks are working."

Erza: "Everything has a limit."

Natsu: "Let's just keep punching it until it's beaten."

Gray: "Idiot, we need an actual plan."

Meanwhile, the other Fairy Tail wizards had managed to get to the boat and set sail. Makarov had Laxus taken to the infirmary and had Mest teleport to where Erza, Natsu, and Gray were to pick them up.

Back at the fight, Mest made it on time.

Mest: Guy's grab my hand and I'll teleport us to the boat.

The three complied and did what he said. After they got away, Godzilla roared at the sky with anger. He then went back to the shoreline and dived down into the water to follow the boat.

At the boat, Mest and the others had gotten there safely. Natsu, Erza, and Gray were exhausted by the fight. Wendy was still carrying the egg in her arms, keeping it warm.

Evergreen: "What was that thing anyway? It was unlike anything I had ever seen."

Elfman: "It was manly that's what."

Evergreen: "Of course you'd say that."

Makarov: "Whatever that creature was we've managed to put some distance between it and us. So, I think we can relax now."

Lucy: "Why did it attack us anyway?"

Erza: "I don't know."

Natsu: "If that thing comes back then I want a rematch."

Everyone else had looked at Natsu with irritated looks but then went back to their thoughts. As the ship came to the mainland, the Tenrou Island group were thinking on what they should tell the rest of the guild about their encounter with the beast.


	3. Godzilla chapter 3

**A/N: Here is Chapter 3 guys. Please enjoy**

Chapter 3: Realizing their mistake

The Tenrou Island group had finally made it back to Magnolia and to the guild hall. They soon told the rest of the guild what had happened during their visit. How they nearly escaped with their lives from a giant monster.

Wakaba: "So, this thing was a dragon? Thought they were all gone?"

Macao: "Yeah no kidding. I don't know about you guys, but I've had enough of dragons."

Erza: "It wasn't technically a dragon. It didn't have wings and it was much bigger than a dragon. Not to mention is was more aquatic in nature because it came from the sea."

Romeo: "Wish I could have seen it. It sounded awesome."

Elfman: "It was manly that's what it was."

Meanwhile in the guild's library, Lucy and Levy were going through books to find out anything about what they had seen. They read through every book about giant monsters but couldn't find a match.

Lucy: "Oh man, I'm beat. We've been through a dozen books but still no luck."

Levy: "Maybe our information on giant monsters is a little outdated. The only thing we found is some remote island with a giant ape living on it."

Lucy: "Yeah, not exactly helpful."

Meanwhile, Wendy, Carla, Lisanna, Mirajane, and Makarov were watching the egg.

Wendy: "I think it's gonna hatch soon."

Lisanna: "Well you have been keeping it warm all this time. It's almost like your a mother already Wendy."

Wendy blushed at that tease.

Carla: "Wendy look, the egg is moving."

Makarov: "Looks like the baby is finally ready to come out."

Mirajane: "Everyone, come look the egg is hatching."

Everyone gathered around as Wendy put the egg on the floor.

Wendy: "I think I'll call the baby Junior."

Makarov: "This egg was found on our sacred island and is being hatched inside our guild hall. Which means this baby is now part of our family."

Lucy: The miracle of birth is a beautiful thing."

However, as soon as the egg broke apart revealing the baby. The Tenrou Island group turned pale white with shock and fear as they recognized the baby's shape. It was a mini version of the monster that had attacked them. Junior then let our a little roar.

Gray: "It look an awful lot like…"

Lucy: "The monster that…"

Erza: "Tried to kill us…"

Makarov: "Oh God."

Happy: "YOU MEAN WE STOLE THAT THING'S BABY?"

Lily: "Now we know why it attacked us."

Carla: "It was trying to get it's egg back."

Wendy: "I feel so terrible. Taking someone else's child."

Levy: "Guys, I thought occurred. If that monster comes around here looking for Junior."

Gajeel: "Yeah, it could tear apart Magnolia looking for it."

Laxus: "Then, our next move is simple. We return the kid back to it's papa before he gets here and hopefully it'll leave Magnolia alone."

Makarov: "Yes but, we have to hurry. There's no telling when the father will get here."

Erza, Laxus, Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Lucy started walking towards Junior slowly to try and grab him.

Erza: "Careful, we don't want to startle it or hurt it."

Lucy: "Hey there little guy. We don't want to hurt you, we just want to take you back where you belong."

Natsu then jumped at Junior and tried to grab him but Junior managed to dodge him. The others tried their luck in catching Junior but to no success. Junior was then running around the guild hall making a mess. He then stopped in front of Happy, Carla, and Lily and began smelling Happy.

Lily: "I think he likes you Happy."

Happy: "I think your right." However as soon as he said that, Junior bit Happy's head and tried swallowing him.

Happy: "AHHH HE'S TRYING TO EAT ME!

Natsu: "Hey let go of Happy."

Natsu and Junior started playing tug a war for 5 minutes until Natsu managed to get Happy back.

Happy: "Thanks pal. I thought I was going to be monster food."

Wendy was then able to pick Junior up and calm him down.

Carla: "I think he likes you Wendy."

Erza: "Well, Wendy was the one who took care of the Junior while he was an egg. Perhaps he sees Wendy as his mother."

Wendy: "I wish we could keep the little guy but, we need to take him back."

Makarov: "Now that we have the baby, let's set sail and find the father before…"

Before Makarov could finish that sentence, the ground began to shake and the wizard's soon realized it was too late. Godzilla had already arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here is Chapter 4 guys. The next chapter will be an epilogue and then after that I'll come out with a sequel.**

Chapter 4: Returning the Titan prince

Godzilla arose from the sea to the shores of Magnolia and immediately, everycitizen was running and screaming in panic. Godzilla entered the town, inspecting buildings before destroying them. Looking for his child.

The Fairy Tail members went outside with Junior in hand. They could all see Godzilla in the distance.

Wakaba: "That thing is way bigger than Acnologia or any other dragon."

Macao: "Can we even stop that thing? I thought the plan was to give the baby back before it got here?"

Makarov: "No, the plan can still work. If we give Junior back maybe the father will leave in peace."

Romeo: "That's a big maybe master."

Erza: "Will it's all we got. Team Natsu and the Thunder God Tribe will confront the creature while the rest of you evacuate as many citizens as you can."

Fairy Tail members: "YES MAM!"

Wendy: "You ready to see your dad little guy?"

Junior let out a loud roar that Godzilla could hear. Godzilla traced the roar and saw Wendy in the distance carrying Junior. Godzilla then adopted an angry look. Wendy soon realized that Godzilla could see them.

Wendy: "Uh oh."

Godzilla then lets out an angry roar and started charging at the Fairy Tail wizards full force, traplining houses and buildings in his way.

Gray: "Screw the plan, he's coming to us instead."

Erza: "Wendy, time to say goodbye to Junior and fast."

Wendy then sat Junior on the ground.

Wendy: "Ok, you be a good boy now. Go back to your papa."

Godzilla was nearly there and as soon as Wendy sat Junior down, she and the other Fairy Tail wizards took cover. When Godzilla got there, he stopped dead in his tracks, resulting in a giant dust cloud that no one could see out of.

As soon as the dust settled, the Fairy Tail wizards had a warm feeling in their hearts as they saw Godzilla and Junior reunited. Godzilla was nuzzling Junior and Junior was nuzzling back. Makarov and Wendy came out of their hiding places and started walking towards the two Zilla's. Godzilla began to snarl at them but, Junior defended them.

Makarov and Wendy bowed their heads.

Makarov: "Please, forgive us for stealing your child. I know what it's like. Worrying about your son."

Wendy: "Please forgive me. I should of left the egg on the island."

Soon, everyone in the guild were bowing their heads.

Godzilla then decided to leave. He began to make his way back to the sea with Junior following behind him. Fairy Tail watched them as they went home to the ocean. And just like that, the Zilla's were gone and out of site.

Lucy: "I'm still wondering what those two were. Are they a new species or something?"

Natsu: "I'm dying to know too and I wanted a rematch."

Gray: "Don't be stupid. Let's just be glad they're gone."

Wendy was crying a little.

Erza: "Wendy, are you ok?"

Wendy: "I'm just going to miss Junior is all."

Erza: "You did a good job. I'm sure Junior won't forget about you."

Wendy: "Thanks Erza."

Makarov: "I'm sure one of these days, will find out what those creatures were. But, for now it will just have to remain a mystery."

And just like that, the Fairy Tail wizards went back to their normal lives.

_**The End!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Epilogue time and soon sequel time!**

Chapter 5: Epilogue

In a far away land, inside an icy mountain. Two men headed inside and find a chamber with a giant glacier in it. Inside the glacier was a massive figure, frozen inside.

Man 1: "Holy mother of god."

Man 2: "She had nothing to do with this. The era of Titans is coming soon and this time, the golden king will reign supreme over all."

Man 1: "Your saying it's the prophecy?"

Man 2: "Indeed, it states _once the black dragon falls, the Titans will rise to reclaim their world_."

Man 1: "Humanity has no idea what's in store."

Man 2: "No they don't."


End file.
